A New Life
by Swe13tie
Summary: The guardians & Ikuto gets transported to another world. Then Amu and Ikuto get a chance to change their entire life past, present, & future. I'm not good at summarys just read it .
1. Loco Land?

Okay in the beginning of chapter the charas aren't in it they are having a secret meeting or something. But they will be in the next chapter _maybe_.

**Summary:** The guardians & Ikuto gets transported to another world. Then Amu and Ikuto get a chance to change their entire life past, present, & future.

**I. Do. Not. Own. Shugo. Chara. In. Any. Shape. Or. Form.**

***~3 *~3 *~3 Amu's Pov *~3 *~3 *~3**

"Where are we?" I asked looking around where we were at. There was ginger bread houses, all the tree bark was chocolate and the leafs were replaced with cotton candy. There was a chocolate fountain behind me and Ikuto.

"How am I suppose to know that," he said in a annoyed tone.

"I was just wondering out loud you stupid cat," I said mumbling the last part while crossing my arms.

"Lets just try and remember what happened," he said while walking over and sitting down on a ginger bread bench.

"All I can remember is that me and the guardians were having our usual meeting. Then you came by and then you and Tadase started fighting, then there was a bright light then poof we were here." I said, then I plopped down on the ginger bread bench next to Ikuto.

"But why did that light just appear, and where are we," he said in a grumpy tone.

"Your in LOCO land!" Me and Ikuto looked up to see a girl with bright orange hair and matching bright orange eyes and she looked like she had to much sugar. Then she held her hand out and said in a very hyper tone," my name is Coco whats yours?"

"I am Amu Hina-" I started to say but a girl with bright green hair brighter then Coco's hair with matching green eyes jumped up behind the bench and said.

"We do not use last names here," well she didn't say that more like yell. "I'm Moco by the way."

"Does everyone name sound alike?" Ikuto asked.

"Well there is only four people that live here and one of them is named Toco but she is away at the moment and the other person that live here is our queen Loco." Coco said.

"Your queen?" I asked.

"Yep she is our queen," Moco said.

"For the millionth time I am NOT your queen," I looked over to see a girl with an annoyed look on her face. She had ocean blue hair and gray eyes I'm guessing she is Loco.

"OUR QUEEN!!!" Moco And Coco shouted while running up to her and bowing down then they kept repeating, "we are not worthy."

"I am Loco," she said while walking over to me and Ikuto. "I am sorry if Coco or Moco bothered you, we don't get a lot of visitors here."

"No its okay," I said.

"How do we get back to our world?" Ikuto asked bluntly.

"The magic pea," I heard Coco and Moco shout. When they said that Loco hit her for head, with a very annoyed look.

"The magic pea?" I asked.

"You guys it is the magic **Carrot** not the magic pea," Loco said while looking over at the two girls, but they just stood there for a minute.

"OUR QUEEN!!! You are so smart!" They said after a few minutes, Loco just rolled her eye and looked back at us.

"Legend says if you take a bite from the magic carrot then you will magically be transported home. But no ones knows if the legend is true or not," Loco said.

"Well it's worth a try right Ikuto," I said in a cheery tone excited to get home.

"As long as I can get away from those two," Ikuto said while pointing over to Coco and Moco who had sparkles in their eyes while looking at Loco.

"Okay Moco bring these two the map. Coco show these two where to start. I'll be in my library if you need me," Loco said. Then she turned around and went in one of the ginger bread house.

***~3 *~3 *~3 Mean While with the guardians Rima's Pov *~3 *~3 *~3**

"Where in the world did they go?" Nagi asked .

"How in the world are we suppose to know that," I said in a annoyed tone.

"Maybe they went into a alternant universe where everything is made out of sweets," everyone gave Yaya a how-in-the-world-did-you-think-of-something-that-weird look.

"Wowwww you sure are smart," when we heard that we all jumped to see a girl with BRIGHT red hair and even brighter red eyes standing behind Yaya. "What's wrong ya'll seem like you just seen a ghost."

"Who are you?" Tadase asked.

"I am Toco and you are?" she asked.

"Tadase."

"Rima."

"Yaya."

"And I am Nagihiko."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Toco asked while pointing over to the door.

"Go where?" I asked.

"To where Amu and Ikuto are," she answered.

"You know where they are?" Tadase asked taking a stepping forward to the crazy girl named Toco.

"Yea and you guys will know too if you would follow me." She said while walking over to the door and laying a hand on the door knob. Me and the other guardians looked at one another then we all nodded and followed the crazy girl to where ever she was taking us. But when we step out of the door instead of being out in the school yard we were somewhere very out of the ordinary.

"Where are we?" Tadase asked while looking over at a ginger bread house.

"Is that chocolate?" Yaya asked while running up to a chocolate fountain.

"What in the world is going on?" Nagi asked with a confused tone and a even more confused look.

"TOCO!" I heard a girl yell I looked over to see a girl with bright orange hair.

"Where have you been?" asked the girl with bright green hair that was standing next to orangey. Then her and the orange haired girl ran over to Toco.

"I brought Amu's friends," Toco said.

"Wait Where is Amu?" I asked.

"Her and Ikuto," the green haired girl said.

"Were here a little while ago," the orange haired girl finished for her

"Stupid thieving cat," I heard Tadase mumble I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean were here?" Nagi asked, and what are your names?

"I am Coco," said the orange haired girl.

"I am Moco," said the green haired girl.

"Okay now where did Amu and Ikuto go," I asked.

"They went to find the magical carrot about fifteen minutes ago," said a girl with ocean blue hair.

"**OUR QUEEN**!!!" The three girls shouted.

"I AM NOT YOUR QUEEN, SO DON"T CALL ME THAT!!!" Shouted the ocean blue haired girl.

"I am are not worthy," the three girls said over and over while bowing down in front of the ocean blue haired girl.

"I am Loco by the way," the blue haired girl said. Then she pointed to a mountain and said, "your friends went that way."

"Thank you," we all said well except Yaya who had her head in the chocolate fountain.

"No problem, now can you get her friend to stop drinking all of the chocolate from the fountain?" She asked while motioning towards Yaya.

We all nodded, then after about ten minutes of trying to drag Yaya out of the fountain and when we finally got her out of the fountain. It started to pour down rain and there was even thunder and lighting and gladly enough Loco let us stay at her house until the rain stopped.

"I hope Amu is okay," Tadase said after taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"Ikuto is with her," Nagi said while picking his cup of hot chocolate up then taking a drink.

"Like I said I hope Amu is okay," Tadase said.

"She's okay trust me," Moco said.

"How do you know if she is okay or not? She could be lying in a ditch for all we know," Tadase asked/said.

"Everyone that lives here has a gift, I can see what is going on anywhere in the world," Moco said.

"I can see the past," Coco said, showing up out of no where.

"And I can see the future," Toco said coming out of the kitchen.

"What about Loco?" I asked after taking a drink from my hot chocolate.

"She can see the past," Coco said.

"And the present," Moco said.

"And the future," Toco said.

"Do you want to know what Amu and Ikuto are doing?" Moco asked, we all nodded then she told us where and what they were doing.

***~3 *~3 *~3 With Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto's Pov *~3 *~3 *~3**

"We are suppose to go that way," Amu said while pointing over to the left.

"No, we are suppose to go this way," I said while pointing to the right.

"No the map says to go left," she said while pointing at the map.

"Let me see that," I said while taking the map from Amu. Then I turned it around, "You had it backwards."

"Oh, I guess your right," she said quietly.

"What did you say I can't hear you," I said.

"Your right," she said a little bit louder.

"What," I said.

"I said your right," she shouted.

"Let's go," I said while smirking.

"Fine," she said in a annoyed tone. "I just want to get home it's getting dark."

"We should probably find a place to sleep before it gets to dark," I said while looking up at the sky.

"I guess your right," when she said that I felt a rain drop on my head then with in a few seconds it started pouring.

"What in the world the sky was clear just a minute ago." Amu said while I was looking around trying to find a place to hide till the rain was over when I spotted a cave.

"Come on," I said while grabbing Amu's hand and running towards the cave.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked.

"There is a cave over there," I said while pointing over where I saw the cave. "And can't you run any faster?"

"No Ran isn't around," she said.

"Then I am going to have to carry you," I said while stopping.

"What," she said then I picked her up bridal style. I thought I saw her blush or it could be that she was just mad at me. "Put me down right now," she shouted at me.

"It is faster this way," I said while I started to run towards the cave. We finally got to the cave and I sat Amu down on the ground.

"We can stay here until the rain stop," I said while sitting down next to Amu. I looked down at Amu and saw that she was shivering, "are you cold?" I asked.

"No I'm fine," she said.

"But your shivering," I said.

"Yes I'm cold anyways why do you care," she asked. I didn't say anything I just wrapped my arms around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked while struggling to get free from me.

"Keeping you warm," I said while laying down with Amu in my arms. "Now stop moving around."

"Fine," she said.

Then about ten minutes passed and I looked over and saw that Amu was asleep. I smiled because of how peaceful and calm she looked. Then some odd minutes later I let sleep take over me.

***~3 *~3 *~3 Mean While with the guardians Rima's Pov *~3 *~3 *~3**

"So that is what there doing?" I asked.

"Yep," Moco said.

"Stupid thieving cat," I heard Tadase mumble once again.

"You guys should probably get some sleep," Loco said walking into the living room.

"Yea that way you guys can go and find your friends first thing in the morning," Toco said we all nodded and stood up.

"I have prepared the guest rooms for you," Loco said. Then all of us said our thank yous and goodnights and then we all went to bed.

***~3 *~3 *~3 Toco's pov *~3 *~3 *~3**

When everyone was a sleep except me and Loco I looked out the window and made it stopped raining.

"You know if anyone finds out you have the power to control the weather your going to be the new queen," Loco said, sitting down in the chair next to mine.

"Whatever, now I got to go," I said standing up from the chair.

"Why did you make it start raining?" Loco asked in a curious tone.

"If Amu's friends were to stop her and Ikuto then the future that is suppose to happen won't," I said.

"It wouldn't be the first time we changed the future," Loco said in a calm tone.

"It wouldn't, but this time is different if we change it everything will be ruined," I said.

"I guess your right," Loco said.

"Now I have to go make sure Amu and Ikuto do exactly what there suppose to do," I said while sliding on a pair of shoes.

"Don't forget you have to go with them," Loco said.

"I know," I said while walking out the front door. When I was about fifteen feet away I looked back and said, "time to start a new beginning." I then turned backed around and headed towards the cave. 'I really am going to miss this place, but they need me to guide them,' I thought as I walked passed the only blue cotton candy tree and entered the cave Amu and Ikuto were in.

***~3 *~3 *~3 The next morning Amu's pov *~3 *~3 *~3**

'What a weird dream,' I thought to myself while opening my eyes and when I did I realized that it was the farthest thing from a dream. I looked around the cave only to see that Ikuto was gone, I stood up and looked outside to see Ikuto laying the map on the ground staring at it with a annoyed look on his face. I decided to try and scare him so I stood behind him and said, "boo."

He just turned his head around with an even more annoyed look then before and said, "you sure do sleep a lot.

"Whatever," I said sitting down next to him. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to figure out where we are there a lot of caves around here," Ikuto said.

I looked down at the map and saw that there was suppose to be a blue tree here so I looked up to see that the tree was only about five feet a way. "We are right here," I said while pointing on the map where I thought we were at.

"How would you know that? He asked.

"Well there is a blue tree right there and Loco land is that way," I said pointing in the direction of Loco land.

"Then the cave we stayed at last night was the cave we had to go through to find the carrot," Ikuto said I nodded then I stood up.

"Lets get going," I said walking into the cave Ikuto then followed suit.

As we were getting dipper and dipper it started to get darker until we could barely see anything then Ikuto took my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a slight blush.

"This way we don't get separated," he said.

"Good idea," I said tightening my grip on his hand.

We then continued our way down the cave. After what seemed like forever we started to see light then Ikuto looked down at me I nodded then we walked towards the light to be in a room. The room had dark hardwood floors the walls were painted dark red and in the middle of the room was a pedal stool with a bunch of carrots on it.

"We found it," I said in a excited tone.

"Well lets hurry up and eat one so we can go home," Ikuto said.

I nodded then we walked over to the pedal stool and we were both about to take a carrot when a girl with bright red hair and bright red eyes stopped us.

"You do know what these carrots would do right?" The red haired girl asked.

"They are suppose to take us home," I said.

"Wrong that is not what they do," the girl said.

"What do they do then?" Ikuto asked in a annoyed tone.

"They will take you back in time by nine years," the girl said.

"So we will be here but nine years in the past," I said/asked.

"They will send you to wherever you were nine years ago and you will also be nine years younger but you will remember everything from this time," the girl said.

"So we can't eat a carrot?" Ikuto asked.

"You can but I am just warning you about what would happen if you did eat one," the girl said while moving so we could get a carrot then she walked towards the entrance of the room and left.

"Should we eat one?" I asked looking over at Ikuto.

"I am going to eat one," Ikuto said while picking a carrot up.

"Me too," I said while picking up a carrot.

"You don't have to," Ikuto said.

"I don't want you to change everything and have me not know exactly who you are," I said with a smile. He nodded then we both took a bite out of the carrot and when we did I was transformed into my four year old self and transported into the past.

***~3 *~3 *~3 Eight Years Ago Ikuto's Pov *~3 *~3 *~3**

I have been a little kid for about a year now and Amu still wasn't around. I was laying down under a tree with my eyes close thinking. 'I just hope she is having a good fifth birthday,' I thought. I opened my eyes and looked over to see my sister Utau and the boy that Amu told me to introduce to her his name was Kukai I think. 'Maybe now that Utau has him maybe she will leave me alone,' I thought while closing my eyes again for what I guess was ten minutes.

"Ikuto," I opened my eyes to see a five year old Tadase standing over me.

"What is it?" I asked while sitting up.

"There are people moving in next door and mommy wants all of us to go greet them," a young Tadase said.

"Where's Utau?" I asked looking around trying to find my sister.

"Her and Kukai already went next door," Tadase said.

"Let's go," I said while standing up and walking over to the new neighbors house and there I saw Utau, Kukai, and Tadase mom and dad were talking to the new neighbors. I didn't get a very good at them until I got a little closer and when I did see who was standing there I was in complete shock.

Tadase's mom turned around to see me and Tadase and she motioned for us to come over when we got there Tadase's mom introduce us. "Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori these is my son Tadase and this is Ikuto, Utau's brother," she said.

"It is nice to meet you two," Mrs. Hinamori said then she turned her attention back to Tadase's mom. "We have a daughter around here somewhere."

"What is her name?" Utau asked.

"Her name is Amu," Mr. Hinamori said.

"How old is she?" Kukai asked.

"Today is her fifth birthday. Actually she is the one that wanted to move here the most," Mrs. Hinamori said with a laugh.

"That is strange usually children are the ones who don't want to move," Tadase's dad said.

"I want to meet her," Utau said bluntly.

"Utau you need to be more polite," Tadase's mom said.

"It is okay, she is probably in the backyard," Mrs. Hinamori said while pointing to a gate. We all nodded and went and opened the gate to see a pink haired girl swinging on a swing she looked a little lonely. Then Utau, Kukai, and Tadase ran up to her at first she looked a little shocked but then she smiled then looked over at me.

"Hi I'm Hinamori Amu," Amu said.

"Hi I'm Hotori Tadase."

"Hi I'm Tsukiyomi Utau."

"Hi I'm Soma Kukai."

"And I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I said walking up to her.

"Nice to meet you all of you," she said.

"Your mom said today was your birthday," Kuaki said.

"It must be hard moving on your birthday," I said with a mischievous smile.

She looked over at me with a smirk on her face and said, "no it isn't.

"Why did you move?" Utau asked.

"Well my mom got a job offer. She wasn't going to take it at first because she thought I wouldn't want to have to move and make new friends. But I told her I wanted to move here," Amu said.

"Well I am glad you moved here," Kukai said, Utau glared at him.

"I thought you liked me," Utau said.

"I do but I always wanted a little sitter and Amu fit's the profile," Kukai said.

"I always wanted a sister too but instead I got Ikuto," Utau said while glaring at me.

'This is really strange in this world Utau doesn't like me but in the other world she wouldn't leave me alone,' I thought.

"Lets play a game," Amu said.

"Which game?" Tadase asked.

"Hide and seek you guys hide and me and Ikuto will look for you," Amu said.

"Okay," Tadase, Utau, and Kukai said then they ran off and hid somewhere.

Then Amu turned towards me with a serious look.

"What?" I asked.

"Everything is going to be different now," Amu said with a serious look I nodded.

Then I thought I saw someone with bright red hair in a hole in the fence. But the second I spotted it, it disappeared. 'Probably just my imagination,' I thought.

***~3 *~3 *~3 Preview to the next chapter, Amu's Pov *~3 *~3 *~3**

"_No I just wanted to tell you something and you wouldn't wake up," I said._

"_What do you want to tell me that was so important you had to wake me up?" He asked._

"_Look," I said while holding up the basket that had my chara's in it._

"_Charas!!!" He said with wide eyes._

"_Yes and since you can see them," I started to say with a smirk._

"_That means," he said while hoping out of his bed and removing his midnight blue comforter reviling a egg._

"_It means you have Yoru back," I said with a smile._

* * *

Thank you for reading my newest Shugo Chara story.

Tell me if I should continue this story or not or if I should make any changes.

Please R&R my other stories to.


	2. Charas?

**I_DO_NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

Ages in this chapter:

Yaya is five.

Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko/Nagihiko are six.

Kukai is seven.

Utau is eight.

Ikuto is nine.

And whenever it says the old abandoned house imagine there is scary music playing lets practice:

The old abandoned house.

Did you imagine it if you didn't then you aren't no fun.

***~3 *~3 Recap Ikuto's Pov *~3 *~3**

_Then Amu turned towards me with a serious look._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Everything is going to be different now," Amu said with a serious look I nodded._

_Then I thought I saw someone with bright red hair in a hole in the fence. But the second I spotted it, it disappeared. 'Probably just my imagination,' I thought._

***~3 *~3 One Year Later Amu's mom's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Amu it's time to wake up," I said while knocking on her door.

"…"

"Amu wake up," I said louder while knocking on her door harder.

"…"

'If that girl doesn't wake up soon she is going to be late for school,' I thought to myself. "AMU!!!" I shouted while banging her door.

"…" Still nothing.

"That's it I'm coming in," I said, while turning the knob. But when I stepped into her room I didn't see a messed up bed with a six year old in it instead her bed looked like she tried to make it. I was in shocked that Amu actually got herself out of bed and she even tried to make it. I was about to go remake her bed when I felt someone grab the end of my shirt. I looked over to see Amu holding onto my shirt and behind her was Ikuto, Tadase, Utau, and Kukai, "there you are. Where have you been?" I asked while sitting down on my knees so we were at the same height. I looked over to see they were all wearing theirs school uniform.

"I went next door to go get Ikuto because he is always sleeping in," Amu with the most adorable look on her face.

"That was very nice of you Amu. Your breakfast is sitting on the counter. Would you four want me to make you something?" I said looking at Amu's friends when I said the last part.

"Me, Tadase, and Ikuto already ate," Utau said.

"I already ate too," Kukai said.

"Okay, are you guys walking to school together again?" I asked looking over at Amu.

"Yes, I am going to go eat now," Amu said before walking towards the kitchen. Then all of the other kids went into the living room. While I tried to remake Amu's bed.

***~3 *~3 Earlier that morning Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

I was sleeping so well when I heard my alarm clock go off and I jumped up. "Stupid alarm clock," I mumbled to myself. I looked around my room it was a lot like my old room except the door for my balcony was a door for the backyard.

I decided to try and remake my bed so I got off my bed and pulled my hot pink comforter off my bed. When I did I didn't find the usual midnight blue sheets but instead laying on the bed was four eggs. I opened my eyes really wide and grabbed the eggs and put them in a basket on the table in the middle of my room. I then quickly made my bed and changed into my school uniform. I then grabbed the eggs and ran over to Tadase's house. 'I just hope that Ikuto is already up if he isn't Utau is going to want to do my hair," I thought to myself.

"Hello Amu your up quite early," Tadase mom said.

"I wanted to make sure everyone was up so we could walk to school together," I said.

"Well Tadase and Utau are eating breakfast, but Ikuto won't wake up," she said with a slight laugh.

"I'll wake him up," I said.

"Okay you know your way around I'm going to go check on Tadase and Utau," she said.

I nodded then I walked towards Ikuto's room. When I finally reached Ikuto's room I opened the door and sat the basket down on his end table. I then tried to wake Ikuto up.

"Ikuto its time to wake up," I said while shaking him gently.

"…"

"Ikuto wake up," I said louder while shaking him harder.

"…" Still nothing.

I was about to give up when a thought came to mind. I leaned in and kissed Ikuto's cheek when I did that his eyes popped open. I then pulled away and said in a cheery tone, "I knew that would wake you up."

"Turning into a pervert are we," Ikuto said with a smirk on his face while sitting up in his bed.

"No I just wanted to tell you something and you wouldn't wake up," I said.

"What do you want to tell me that was so important you had to wake me up?" He asked.

"Look," I said while holding up the basket that had my chara's in it.

"Charas!!!" He said with wide eyes.

"Yes and since you can see them," I started to say with a smirk.

"That means," he said while hoping out of his bed and removing his midnight blue comforter reviling a egg.

"It means you have Yoru back," I said with a smirk.

***~3 *~3 Later in the morning Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Here's your lunch Amu," my mom said while handing me a bento.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome," my mom said while giving me a quick hug. "You should probably get going your friends are getting impatient," she said after ending the hug looking out the door. I turned around to see Utau tapping her foot, Kukai was looking at Utau blabbing on about something, Tadase was staring at the sky, and Ikuto just stood there staring at me with a bored look.

"Bye," I said waving as I ran towards my four friends.

"Finally," Utau said. I just laughed and we started walking towards the school when we were half way there I spotted a girl that looked a lot like a young Yaya. So I decided to go say hi.

"Hello," I said to the girl that looked like Yaya.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. What's your name?" I asked.

"Yuiki Yaya," she said in a hyper tone. Then she turned towards Ikuto and the others and asked, "What are your names?"

"Soma Kukai."

"Tsukiyomi Utau."

"Hotori Tadase."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I am Utau's older brother," Ikuto said in a bored tone.

"Well it is nice to meet you all," Yaya said with a smile.

***~3 *~3 After school Utau's Pov *~3 *~3**

Me and Kukai were sitting under a tree waiting for Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase.

"What are we going to do today?" Kukai asked looking over at me.

"I don't know Amu said it was a surprise," I said while looking over at Kukai.

"I love surprises," Kukai said in a cheery tone.

"I hate surprises," I said bluntly.

"Okay," he said.

"Do you think Amu and Ikuto are hiding something?" I asked with a serious look on my face.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked with a confused look.

"Well they are always going off and talking alone and whenever you get close enough to hear them they stop talking," I said.

"Now that you mention it I guess you right," Kukai said while nodding in agreement with a understanding look on his face.

"Of course I am, but anyways what do you say we spy on them," I said.

"You know they might just be planning a surprise because you were in that one commercial," Kukai said.

"Well if they are I want to know what it is," I said.

"Well you better hurry up and figure it out," Kukai said.

"You mean we better hurry up," I said.

"I am not getting involved," Kukai said.

"Yes you are," I said. I looked over to see Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, and a purple haired girl I think her name was Nadeshiko or something.

***~3 *~3 Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

Me and Ikuto were waiting for Tadase when I spotted Nadeshiko and invited her to come over to my house. She said she had to call her mom to make sure it was okay. She was going to go ask her teacher if she could use there phone. We have been waiting for about five minutes Tadase finally showed up and Nadeshiko was walking over to us.

"My mom said I could go over as long as I am home by 6:30 pm.

"Okay lets go," I said while opening the front door of the school. We all walked outside and I started to look for Utau and Kukai. When I spotted them under a tree talking with a serious look on their faces.

"They over there," I said pointing towards Utau and Kukai.

"Lets grab them and to home," Ikuto said.

"Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase are my neighbors," I explained to Nadeshiko, She nodded. Then the six of us headed home but half way there we bumped into Yaya and I invited her over to my house. We were all in the back yard me and Ikuto were sitting on the two swings watching the other five argue over what game we were going to play. I turned my head over to a hole in the fence when I thought I saw something red. "What the," I said quietly.

"What?" Ikuto asked averting his gaze from the other four towards me.

"I just thought I saw something," I said, while looking over at him.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Nothing just my imagination," I said.

"Tell me," he said.

"I just thought I saw something red threw that hole," I said.

"That house has been abandoned for years," he said staring at the hole.

"I know tha-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"But the day you moved here I thought I saw something red there too," he said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded then said, "what do you say we go see what's on the other side of that fence."

"What are we suppose to tell them?" I asked while pointing over to my five bickering friends.

"Follow my lead," he said while standing up and dragging me over to them. "Me and Amu are going next door to go get something we will be right back." He said but before anyone could say anything he dragged me out of the yard and into the old abandoned house.

***~3 *~3 Utau's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Lets go Kukai," I said while grabbing his hand and following my brother and Amu out the gate.

"Where are you going?" Nadeshiko asked.

"To follow Amu and Ikuto," Kukai explained.

"Why?" Tadase asked.

"We think they are hiding something," I said.

"Can we come along?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Come on Utau what harm can it do," Kukai said.

"Fine" I said while opening the gate to see Amu and Ikuto going the opposite way to Tadase's house. Then they entered that old abandoned house. I looked at everyone and put my index finger to my lips to signal them to be quiet. They all nodded then we made our way to the old abandoned house. I then cracked the door open so I could watch them they stood in the same room for about five minutes then after they oh most kissed they finally went into the other room. So we quietly entered the house.

"It's dark in here," Yaya whined.

"Quiet," I whispered to her with my index finger on my lips. Then we all heard a loud bang. Then all of us looked out the window after moving one of the black curtains out of the way. I then saw Amu and Ikuto go into the back yard of the old abandoned house. But they weren't the only people in the backyard. Standing next to the fence was a girl that looked like she was about five with bright red hair.

***~3 *~3 Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Your pretty sneaky," I whispered to Ikuto as he opened the gate to my yard.

"I have to be," he said as we made our way to the old abandoned house.

"Why do you have to be sneaky?" I asked.

"Did you forget about Loco land?" He asked as he walked onto the porch of the old abandoned house.

"No I didn't and I think we should tell them the truth about everything," I said.

"They will probably just lock us up in the crazy hospital," he said while opening the door to the old abandoned house.

"Whatever," I said with a eye roll while walking into the old abandoned house. The first room looked sort of liked a living room except everything was cover in a white sheets and a blanket of dust. There was hardwood floors and the walls were a deep shade of blue. All the window were covered up with pitch black curtains.

"It's pretty dark in here," he said as he entered the old abandoned house.

"You scared of the dark?" I asked, when I said that the skirt part of my uniform got caught on something.

"No, I was just saying it was dark," he said while walking towards a door.

"Ikuto," I said, while tugging on my skirt.

"I think I found the back door," he said while walking into a different room.

"Ikuto!" I said while still trying to get my skirt free.

"Amu are you coming or not?" Ikuto asked poking his head back into the room I was in.

"I can't my skirt is caught," I said still trying to get my skirt free. Then Ikuto came over and started to pull me towards the other room. But all of his pulling only ripped my skirt and made me fall. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw that I fell on top of Ikuto, his face was only a few centimeters away. " I'm sorry," I said while getting off of him. I could feel my face heat up luckily it was dark so I don't think he could see me blushing.

"Are you okay," he asked with a nervous sounding voice.

'Probably just my imagination,' I thought to myself. Then I said out loud, "yes I'm fine.

"Okay, lets go then," he said while standing up and pulling me into the other room. It looked like a kitchen but with all the dust and as dark as it was I couldn't really tell.

"So where is the back door?" I asked turning towards Ikuto.

"I think it's this door but I'm not positive," he said. Then he turned the door knob only to revile a closet with a old broom and mop.

"Big backyard," I said in a joking tone.

"If its not this one then it must be that one," he said while pointing over to another door.

"Well then let's open it and check," I said while walking over to the door and turning the knob but it wouldn't open. "It won't open," I said.

"Let me try," he said while trying to open the door but of course he failed. Then out of nowhere a pair of cat ears and a tail appeared on Ikuto. While all the X's charms on my charm bracelet turned into pink hearts. **(I wanted their chara's and character transformations to be a different now let's continue the story).** Then all of a sudden Ikuto and I kicked the door together. As it fell to the ground the ears and tails on Ikuto disappeared and the charms on my bracelet turned back to X's.

"Did we just," Ikuto started to say.

"Character change?" I finished for him.

"Yes you did," we turned to see a girl with bright red hair that looked about my age. Me and Ikuto looked at each other then back at the girl. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here," the girl said. Then me and Ikuto made our way onto the back porch and then into the yard towards the red headed girl.

'That girl looks really familiar where have I seen her before," I thought to myself.

"You don't remember me do you?" She asked in a calm tone as her red eyes looked from me to Ikuto then back to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Of course you don't remember me you were thirteen the last time you saw me," she said.

"I 'm sorry I don- wait what do you mean I was thirteen the last time I saw you?" I asked in a frantic tone.

"My name is Tara but I am also known as Toco in Loco land." She said as the wind blew making her red hair and white sundress to move in a dramatic way like in the movies.

***~3 *~3 Third chapter preview Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

"_I thought no one would remember anything about the future," I said._

"_Well when I warned you guys about what the carrots really did I took one," she said, as the wind stopped._

"_Why did you take one?" Ikuto asked._

"_So I could guide you two," Tara said._

"_Why do you have to guide us?" I asked._

"_To save the future," she said._

* * *

Don't you just love cliffys they make you wonder don't they. Well anyways thank you for reading the newest chapter of _A_ _New Life. _Oh and didn't imagining scary music playing when it said the old abandoned house. I thought it mad it funnier but I have a weird sense of humor. Anyways,

Please R&R my other stories too.


	3. Author’s Note

**Author's Note.**

**I apologize to everyone that likes this story but I won't be able to update for a while. My great grandma passed away, but I will try and update soon, of course I might not for a short time. I'm sorry.**


	4. A Gray Egg?

**I_DO_NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

Ages in this chapter:

Yaya is five.

Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko/Nagihiko are six.

Kukai is seven.

Utau is eight.

Ikuto is nine.

***~3 *~3 Recap Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

'_That girl looks really familiar where have I seen her before," I thought to myself._

"_You don't remember me do you?" She asked in a calm tone as her red eyes looked from me to Ikuto then back to me._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Of course you don't remember me you were thirteen the last time you saw me," she said._

"_I 'm sorry I don- wait what do you mean I was thirteen the last time I saw you?" I asked in a frantic tone._

"_My name is Tara but I am also known as Toco in Loco land." She said as the wind blew making her red hair and white sundress to move in a dramatic way like in the movies._

***~3 *~3 Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

"I thought no one would remember anything about the future," I said.

"Well when I warned you guys about what the carrots really did I took one," she said, as the wind stopped.

"Why did you take one?" Ikuto asked.

"So I could guide you two," Tara said.

"Why do you have to guide us?" I asked.

"To save the future," she said.

"What is going to happen in the future?" I asked.

"How about we start from the beginning. But first you need to decide if your going to tell your friends," she said while pointing to the old abandoned house. I turned around to see my five friends staring at us through one of the windows.

"We should tell them, but they probably won't believe us," I said, turning back around so I was facing Tara.

"They already know you two are hiding something," Tara said.

"Lets just tell them and get it over with," Ikuto said.

"Okay," I said I then turned back around and motioned for my five friends to come into the yard.

***~3 *~3 Utau's Pov *~3 *~3**

Me, Kukai, and Yaya had our faces smashed up against the window. While Tadase and Nadeshiko kept trying to get around us. "Will you guys shut up," I said.

"Who made you the boss," Nadeshiko said.

"I did now shut up I can't hear them," I said, turning my head around so I could see Nadeshiko.

"You wouldn't be able to hear them even if we all shut up," Nadeshiko said.

"Whatever," I said. I turned my head to see Amu, Ikuto, and the red haired girl staring at the window. "Uh-oh," I said, "were caught."

"You think?" Kukai said. Then Amu motioned for all of us to come out. We all then headed towards the backdoor that was laying on the ground. 'This house is so old the doors are falling off. Someone needs to tear this house down,' I thought to myself. We then walked off the back porch and over to the three. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We have something to tell you," Amu said.

"But first I would like to introduce myself," Tara said, walking over to my five friends. "My name is Tara, but I am also known as Toco in Loco land," she said.

"Nice to meet I'm-" Utau started to say but was cut off by Tara.

"I already know who you are Utau," Tara said in a calm tone.

"How do you know my name?" Utau asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I know all of you Utau, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Tadase," Tara said looking at each one when she said their names. They all looked at her with a shocked expression and were silent for a minute.

"I get it Amu and Ikuto told you our names," Kukai said.

"No they haven't," Tara said.

"Then how do you know our names," Nadeshiko asked.

"I have met all of you before," Tara said.

"I don't remember ever meeting you before," Tadase said.

"Of course you don't it was in the future," Tara said.

"The future?" Utau, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Tadase said together.

"Amu, Ikuto why don't you two tell them the whole story," Tara said. They nodded, Tara stepped back and Amu and Ikuto stood in front of the five of us.

"Well it was seven years in the future," Amu said. Then Amu and Ikuto told us everything about what happened and why Tara is here.

"What's going to happen in the future?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't know Tara hasn't told us yet," Amu said. Then everyone turned towards Tara with looks that said they wanted to know what was going to happen. "What is going to happen?" Ikuto asked.

"I can't tell you the details but I can tell you that, but I can tell you that is what going to happen is terrible, and all of you need to train yourself so your stronger then ever," Tara said.

"Why can't you tell us?" I asked.

"I am not aloud, I am not aloud to even tell you that something bad is going to happen in the future." Tara said, "but I am going to help you train so you will be strong enough to save the future."

"You mean like karate and stuff?" Kukai asked.

"No in the morning all of you will find a egg in your bed. Except Utau and Nadeshiko you two will find two eggs in your bed," Tara said. "Later that day they will hatch into charas."

"What are charas?" Tadase asked.

"You will see in the morning," Tara said. "You should all get going now." We all nodded, we decided to all sleep over at Tadase's house. So we could all together when we get a chara or as Amu puts it _'Lay a egg.' _All of the girls were in the living room and all of the boys were in Tadase's bedroom. All of us girls were laying on the pull out couch reading a manga eating pizza. "Hey Amu," I said.

"Yea?" Amu said.

"Do you and Ikuto get a chara?" I asked.

"We already got ours," she said.

"Can I see them?" Yaya asked in a hyper tone.

"Sure," Amu said. Then she got off of the bed and grabbed her bag and pulled out four eggs. She carried them over and sat back on the bed. She then set the four eggs down, there was a yellow one with diamonds on it, a blue one with spades on it, a green one with clovers on it, and there was a pink one with hearts on it. But the pink one had a crack in it. "The pink one is cracked," Nadeshiko said.

"What," Amu said while looking down at the eggs with wide eyes. Then the egg started to move around then it opened and a tiny pink haired person came out of it. "Ran!" Amu said in a cheerful tone.

"Hello Amu," Ran said.

"So this is a chara," Nadeshiko said. While Yaya started poking Ran.

"Yes I am a chara, now can you please stop poking me!" Ran said, yelling the last part.

"Sorry," Yaya said, stopping her poking. Then we all burst out into laughter. Then I noticed Kukai and Tadase hiding in the curtains. I was going to go yell at them when a idea popped into my head. I then leaned in and whispered my plan to Amu then Nadeshiko and finally Yaya. We all smiled and nodded in agreement to what we were going to do. "Hey Utau, do you like Kukai?" Amu asked, obviously trying to hold back her laughter.

***~3 *~3 Meanwhile with the boys, Kukai's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Should we really be listening in on there conversation?" Tadase whispered.

"Yes I want to know if Utau likes me or not." I whispered back. I then heard laughter, then it was quiet for a minute until I heard Amu's voice. "Hey Utau, do you like Kukai?"

"AMU!!!" Utau said. I moved the curtain a little to see Utau throwing a pillow at Amu.

"Yaya wants to know," Yaya said in a hyper tone.

"Fine, but if I tell you can't, I repeat you can never ever tell anyone how I feel about him." Utau said, then all the girls nodded and then they looked directly at Utau as she spoke again. "He drives me insane and he is extremely annoying. Sometimes I just want him to disappear so he will be out of my life." I felt hurt.

"Why would she say that about me?" I asked quietly.

"You know Kukai is listening to you right?" Ikuto asked walking into the living room.

"Yes I do that is why I said what I said it was to teach him a lesson. Anyways what are you doing in hear?" Utau asked. Okay I feel better now that I know she was just trying to teach me a lesson.

"I'm sorry," I said coming out from behind the curtain.

"Whatever. Now Ikuto why are you here?" Utau asked.

"I ran out of pop-corn so I was heading into the kitchen to get more. That is when I noticed Kukai hiding behind the curtain. Then I heard you say what you said so I decided to tell you he was listening." Ikuto said.

"Okay now all of you boys can leave now," Amu said. Me and Tadase nodded, Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. We then started to walk towards Tadase's room.

"By the way Kukai I didn't mean any of the things I said," Utau said, right before I left the living room. I smiled and waved then I went back into Tadase's room. Tadase sat down on his bed, I laid down on my sleeping bag, while Ikuto sat down at his desk. **(His room is the same as in the anime).** "What were you two thinking?" Ikuto asked, turning the chair around so he was facing us.

"Umm…well," I said.

"Kukai wanted to know if Utau liked him," Tadase said.

"Couldn't you just ask her?" Ikuto asked.

"Why didn't I think of that," I said slapping my for head.

"Whatever," Ikuto said while rolling his eyes. "I'm going to bed," he said while standing up and walking out of the room.

"We should probably go to bed too," Tadase said. I nodded.

***~3 *~3 Ikuto's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Kukai sure is dense," I said while opening the door to my room. I stepped in and sat down on my bed. I looked over at my end table where I left Yoru at, but instead of an egg there was a sleeping chara. "Hey Yoru wake up," I said.

"What?" He said opening one of his eyes.

"When did you hatch?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago," he said. I nodded, then I laid down and fell asleep.

***~3 *~3 The next morning, Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

"_Amu," _I heard a quiet voice say.

I opened my eyes to see I was in a very dark room with only one light shining in front of me. "Where am I?" I asked.

"_Amu you need to wake up and see me," _the voice called.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_You need to wake up and see me,"_ the voice called.

I was about to say something when I heard Utau's voice. "Wake up you lazy cows," I heard her say. I then woke up to see Utau's back facing me, she was yelling at Nadeshiko and Yaya.

"Good morning," I said. Utau turned around reviling two eggs in her hands.

"Tara isn't crazy," Utau said.

"You thought she was crazy?" I said.

"Well I did for about a minute, but I don't anymore," she said. "Now help me wake these two up."

"Just let them sleep if they don't want to see there chara's that is fine with me," when I got down saying that Yaya and Nadeshiko's eyes popped open. Then they started moving there blankets around trying to find there charas. Nadeshiko found hers first, then after a few minutes Yaya finally found hers. The three of them were sitting in a circle admiring there charas, when the boys came in and Tadase and Kukai joined the circle. While Ikuto walked up to the pull out bed on the side that I was at. "They sure are excited," he said.

"Yes they are," I said as I move the blankets so I could go get something to drink. But as I jumped off of the bed a plain light gray oh most white egg fell off the bed. I picked it up and poked Ikuto. Then I said, "Ikuto," he then turn from our five friends towards me.

"What is it Am-" he started to say but stopped when he saw the light gray egg. "You got another chara," he said with wide eyes.

"I didn't have a fifth chara before," I said.

"Maybe Tara will know what's going on," he said, I nodded.

"Kids breakfast is ready," I heard Tadase mom yell from the kitchen.

"We can ask her after breakfast," I said putting my fifth egg next to my other four. When I sat it down it rolled over and I noticed that it had a pair of white wings on it.

***~3 *~3 After breakfast still Amu's pov*~3 *~3**

I finally found Tara in the old house and I have just showed her my fifth chara. Of course she didn't seem surprised or anything. Then she said in a calm tone, "I will be leaving soon.

"What where are you going?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, but don't worry I'll be back," she said.

"When?" I asked, she didn't answer. But I started to be able to see through and after a second it started to get harder and harder to see until she was completely gone. Then I heard the same quiet voice from my dream say, _"don't worry Amu she'll be back."_

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

"_You will have to wait and see," _the voice said.

"Why is there so much mystery in my life," I said.

"_All will be reviled in time Amu," _the voice said.

"Can't you just tell me who you are and what is going on," I said.

"_No I can't, but I will tell you the future is already looking brighter," _the voice said.

"What's wrong with the future?" I asked.

"Who are you talking to?" I turned around to see Ikuto walking through the front door of the old house.

"I'm talkin-" I was cut of by the voice from my dream.

"_Don't tell him!!!" _The voice yelled.

"Know one, just myself," I said.

"Okay, where's Tara?" He asked looking around.

"I don't know she just disappeared," I said.

"What do you mean she just disappeared?" He asked.

"She said she had to leave but she also said she would be back," I said.

"Do you know where she went?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"Did you tell her about the new egg?" He asked.

"_Tell him that Tara said it was born to help the future," _the voice said.

"She said it was born to help the future," I said repeating what the voice said.

"Did she finally say what happens in the future?" Ikuto asked.

"No but before she left she said the future looked brighter," I said.

***~3 *~3 Later that day, Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

I was laying down on my bed looking at the light gray egg. "I wonder what is going to hatch from the egg," I said to myself.

"It is going to be a chara, you know that," Ran said.

"I know I meant what kind of chara," I said sitting up in my bed.

"Oh, I am going to bed," Ran said then she went into her egg.

"When are you going to hatch," I said laying back down on the bed and looking at the egg.

"_You will have to wait and see Amu,"_ the voice said.

That's when it hit me the voice is my chara. "You're my chara," I said.

"_Correct,"_ The voice said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"_My name is Ane,"_ Ane said.

"When are you going to hatch?" I asked.

"_You will have to wait and see,"_ Ane said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the third chapter.**

**I will try to write and upload the forth chapter as soon as possible.**

**Please R&R my other stories too.**

**R.I.P grandma.**


	5. Future Us?

**I_DO_NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

Ages in this chapter:

Yaya is thirteen.

Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima are fourteen.

Kukai is fifteen.

Utau is sixteen.

Ikuto is seventeen.

***~3 *~3 Recap Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

That's when it hit me the voice is my chara. "You're my chara," I said.

"_Correct,"_ The voice said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"_My name is Ane,"_ Ane said.

"When are you going to hatch?" I asked.

"_You will have to wait and see,"_ Ane said.

***~3 *~3 Eight years later Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

"It has been exactly eight years since I got my fifth chara and Tara disappeared. Mikki, Suu, and Dia have hatched but Ane still haven't came out of her egg. She does talk to me though and sometimes even gives me advice on stuff. "I wonder when Tara will be back," I said to myself.

"_She will be back very soon," _Ane said.

"You said that last month," I said.

"_You need to be more patient,"_ Ane said.

"I am patient."

"_No your not."_

"Yes I am!"

"_No your not!"_

"Its been eight years!"

"_Yes and if you would just shut up about it, I could tell you that she is right next door!"_

"What!" I said while hoping off of the couch and running out the front door.

"_You know if your parents and Ami weren't away, they would probably think your crazy for yelling what then running out the door."_

"I know that."

When I made it over to the old house where Tara was hiding, I saw a moving truck. "Who's moving in there?" I asked, mostly to myself then to anyone.

"Hello."

I jumped and turned to see a girl that looked like she was about twenty. She was wearing a plain white sun dress. She had red hair and eyes.

"Tara?" I said quietly.

She nodded and said in a quiet tone, "nice to see you again."

"How did you grow up so fast?" I asked.

"You were expecting a fourteen year old Tara, not a seventeen year old Tara weren't you." She said.

I nodded and said, "yes."

"Well the fourteen year old Tara is suppose to be in this time, but I am from four years in the future."

"The future?" I said.

"Yes I also brought a few friends of yours. Would you like to see them?"

I nodded. She then led me into the old house. The living room was no longer dark and the furniture weren't covered up in white sheets and dust. The dark black curtains were replaced with thin white ones. There was a small fire place with a white couch in front of it and on the couch sat three people. On the left side of the couch sat a boy with messy orange/red hair and green eyes. On the right side of the couch was a boy with midnight blue hair and eyes. And sitting the middle was two little girls that looked about two or three. One of them had long, straight blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes. The other had short straight midnight blue hair and honey golden eyes.

"Fourteen year old Amu I would like you to meet nineteen year old Kukai and his two year old daughter Mizuki." Tara said, while pointing to the orange/red hair boy and then curly blonde haired girl. "I would also like you to meet twenty-two year old Ikuto and his two year old daughter Hoshi."

The four of them looked at me and after a long silence Mizuki said, "you look like auntie Amu."

"Umm…hi" I said.

"I think she's in shock," the older Kukai said.

"Don't worry she will be fine," the older Ikuto said.

"How do you know that, she might never snap out of it and I told you guys we should have left Mizuki and Hoshi with Utau," the older Kukai said.

"She'll snap out of it. I am sure of it and last time I left Hoshi with Utau she lost all of her hair," the older Ikuto said yelling the last part.

"Her hair grew back and it was mostly my fault she lost all her hair. And how can you be positive she will snap out of it?" The older Kukai.

Tara pointed towards a window that showed the backyard. "The pink haired girl standing on the back porch," she said.

"Oh, well I'm not use to being in the past," the older Kukai said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, when the shock wore off.

"You remember me telling you about the disaster that happens in the future," Tara said.

It didn't sound like a question but I went ahead and nodded yes.

"Well the disaster happens next week so we came here to help you," Tara said in a nonchalant tone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"X-eggs," the older Kukai said.

"I have dealt with X-eggs before," I said.

"There is going to be a lot of X-eggs," Tara said.

"I have dealt with hundreds X-eggs before," I said.

"You might have but could you handle thousands?" the older Ikuto asked.

"Thousands?" I said.

"Yes next Friday at exactly 7:12 p.m. everyone in Tokyo hearts eggs will turn into X-eggs," Tara said. "Well everyone except you, Ikuto, Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, Kukai, and me. Were not sure why our heart eggs turn into X-eggs"

"What could possibly happen that makes heart's eggs turn into X-eggs?" I asked.

"A very upset girl and the embryo," the older Ikuto said.

"What could possibly make someone so upset that she wishes for that?" I asked.

"We don't know, but we do know if you don't heal them by midnight on Friday everyone in all of the towns surrounding Tokyo hearts eggs will turn into X-eggs," Tara said.

"Do we heal them in time?" I asked.

"The future that we are from we don't," the older Kukai said.

"But that is why I sent you and Ikuto to Loco land, so you would have more time so you could become stronger," Tara said.

"We also came from the future to help you heal them." I turned my head to see a girl with pink hair and golden eyes walking into the room.

"Amu I would like you to meet the future you," Tara said.

I was about to say something when Hoshi jumped off the couch and ran up to her and said, "Mommy!"

"Mommy? Does that mean Hoshi is-is" I started to say but I just couldn't find the words and I could feel my face getting hot.

"She is your and Ikuto's daughter," Tara said.

"But that is not important right now. We need you to get everyone here so we can start making a plan," I, I mean the future me said.

"Okay I'll text and tell them to come here," I said. I pulled my phone out and sent everyone a text saying: _Meet me at the old abandoned house now. Its important!_

They all text me back saying they were on there way.

"There coming," I said. "Now why would I have a daughter at the age."

"Why don't you come in the kitchen with me and help me cook something up for my-I mean our daughter and niece," I-I mean the older me said.

I nodded and followed the older me into the kitchen. "Shut the door," the future me said while pointing to the door. Once the door was close I said, "now why do I have a daughter at the age of eighteen?"

"That is not important right now."

"Well what is important right now?"

"Ane is."

"You mean my new chara?" I pulled out the gray egg out of my black and hot pink purse.

"She is going to hatch this tomorrow."

"Really? That means she can help me heal the X-eggs."

"Lets me see her," the older me said while holding her hand out.

"Here," I said handing her Ane's egg.

She took and pulled duck tape. She then covered Ane's egg in the duck tape.

"_What is she doing to my egg?" Ane said._

"I don't know," I said.

"Here," the older me said while holding out Ane's egg that was covered in duck tape.

"Why did you do this?" I asked taking Ane's egg.

"She is a clutz."

"A clutz?"

"Yes, she messes everything up tomorrow."

"_No I won't!" _Ane yelled.

"When you character change with her you become a clutz too," the older me said.

"Okay," I said.

"Hey your friends are here," Tara yelled from the living room.

***~3 *~3 Utau's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Admit it," I said to a slightly red face Rima.

"Admit what?" Rima said.

"You know what," I said while looking and pointing in the direction that Nagi and Kukai just went.

"What about purple head?" Rima said.

"You like him," I said.

"I do not like purple head!" Rima shouted at me.

"Then why is you face getting red?" I asked.

She was about to answer when our cell phones went off and I heard Rima mutter "save by the bell."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. It was a text from Amu telling us to meet her at that old house.

"Amu wants me to meet her," I said.

"Me to," Rima said holding her phone out to show the same text I got.

"Lets go," I said.

***~3 *~3 Kukai's Pov *~3 *~3**

"I wonder why Rima hates me," Nagi said looking over his shoulder so he could see Rima.

"She doesn't hate you," I said.

"She sure does act like it," Nagi said turning his head so he was looking at me.

"Utau thinks she likes you and that's why she acts like that," I said.

"If she liked me why would she act like that?" Nagi asked.

"She is afraid of getting hurt," I said.

"I can't believe it," Nagi said.

"Can't believe what?" I asked.

"You are actually making sense for once," Nagi said.

"Thank you. Hey wait a minute," I said.

He started laughing but stopped when his cell phone went off. "It's a text from Amu, she want to meet me at that old house," he said.

"Just you?" I asked.

"It just said to meet her at the old house," he said.

"I wonder why," I said.

"It doesn't matter," I turned around to see Utau.

"Yea Amu needs us so lets go, come on move it," Rima said stepping out from behind Utau.

"Did you drive here Utau?" Nagi asked.

"Yes. Now lets go," Utau said.

"I call shot gun!" I shouted while jumping in Utau's very expensive silver car.

"Whatever, just get in," Utau said turning the car on.

The drive to the old house was a short one. But it seemed like it took forever, mostly because Nagihiko and Rima kept fighting and Utau had to keep pulling over to yell at them to stop.

"Hey. Have any of you seen Daichi?" I asked.

"No. but now that I think about I haven't seen Il or El," Utau said.

"I haven't seen Temari or Rhythm," Nagi said.

"And I haven't seen Kusukusu for a while either," Rima said.

"I wonder where they went," I said.

"Who knows," Nagi said.

"Its not important at the moment were here," Utau said turning her car off.

We all made our way onto the front porch when we heard someone shout, "come on in!"

I opened the door and saw what used to be a scary house, but now it was very tastefully decorated. In the living room stood another me, two Ikutos, two Amus and two little girls. "What in the world is on?" Utau said.

"Since Tara isn't here I'll explain," the younger Amu said. "The older looking Kukai, Ikuto, and me are from the future."

"Me Mizuki," the little girl with blonde hair.

"Mizuki is my daughter," the older Kukai said.

"What!" Me and Utau yelled.

"She is also your daughter, Utau," the older Kukai said.

"What!" Me and Utau yelled.

We looked at each other with red faces for about two seconds and then we quickly looked down at Mizuki. Then young Amu spoke, "hey I know how you feel just half-an-hour ago I found Hoshi was my future daughter."

"She is my daughter too," Ikuto said.

"Which I hope with all my might it's a mistake," young Amu said.

"I'm back," I turned my head to see a girl with red hair running down the stairs.

"Tara where have you been?" Older Ikuto asked.

"I went to get Rima, Nagi, and Utau," Tara said.

"Where is my Mizuki?" An older Utau asked coming down the stairs.

"Rwight here," Mizuki said.

When the older Utau got to Mizuki she started to measure and weigh Mizuki. "What are you doing?" The older Rima said coming down the stairs with Nagi close behind.

"The last time I left Mizuki with Kukai, Ikuto, and Tara she lost five pounds and shrunk two inches." Utau said glaring at the older Kukai, Ikuto, and Tara.

"It was an accident," the older me said.

"Utau, I seem to remember the last time I left Hoshi with you she lost all her hair," the older Ikuto said.

"It was Kukai's falt!!!" The older Utau yelled at her brother.

"How was it my fault?' The older me asked.

"It was you who increased the heat that came out of the blow dryer!!!" The older Utau yelled at the older me said.

"Hey guys?" The older Amu said.

"What!?!" Kukai and Utau yelled at her.

"Where is Hoshi?" She asked.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the fourth chapter. I will try to write and upload the fifth chapter as soon as possible. By the way I came up with a story idea here is the summary:**

Kukai's two twin cousins invite him and all of the new and old guardians to stay on there private island for the summer. But when they get there they will they find secrets and possibly love.

**Tell me what you think I won't start writing it till this story is finished though. Which will probably be soon. But anyways,**

**Please R&R my other stories too.**

**R.I.P grandma.**


	6. A Battle?

**I_DO_NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

Ages in this chapter are the same as in the last chapter. Okay, got it. Simple? Good.

Okay this is the battle chapter and I also hope the beginning is and end are funny. The middle is the battle scene. But I am not very good at battle scene so sorry if it stinks and whatnot. Also I think all that reviewed.

***~3 *~3 Recap Kukai's Pov *~3 *~3**

"_Utau, I seem to remember the last time I left Hoshi with you she lost all her hair," the older Ikuto said._

"_It was Kukai's falt!!!" The older Utau yelled at her brother._

"_How was it my fault?' The older me asked._

"_It was you who increased the heat that came out of the blow dryer!!!" The older Utau yelled at the older me said._

"_Hey guys?" The older Amu said._

"_What!?!" Kukai and Utau yelled at her._

"_Where is Hoshi?" She asked._

***~3 *~3 The young Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

We all separated into groups, Utau and Utau, Kukai and Kukai, Ikuto and Ikuto, and so on and on. Tara and Mizuki stayed at the old house just incase Hoshi went back there. Yaya and Tadase showed up right before we left and there looking too. Right now me and me were looking in the park. "Can you tell me now why I have a kid at eighteen?" I asked.

"We got married and had a kid. Plain and simple," the older me said.

"But I would have to get married at like fifteen to have a two year old," I said.

"You do."

"But what about school?"

"We couldn't go to school anyways because of all the X eggs."

"How bad does it get?"

"Eventually everyone's heart's eggs will be X eggs."

"It must be hard to try and purify them."

"It is extremely hard."

"Do you have anyone else that can help you?"

"No. That is one of the reasons we had Hoshi."

"You mean you had her so she could heal the X eggs?"

"Yes. Now we need to go back to our search."

I nodded.

***~3 *~3 The young Rima's Pov *~3 *~3**

Myself and I were looking in all of the stores that are close by. "I still can't believe Amu has a kid with Ikuto," I said.

"I can they have been married for three years," the older me said.

"They are going to get married next year?"

"Yes and so is Kukai and Utau and Tadase and Yaya."

"Really? All my friends are getting married and I'm being left out that stinks."

"Don't worry."

"What?"

"You don't get left out. Your going to marry Nagi."

I could feel my face getting red. "I don't have a kid do I?" I asked.

"No. But you will in seven and a half months." The older me said walking off while I was frozen in shock and surprise.

***~3 *~3 The young Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

We have been searching for hours and there was no sign of Hoshi being anywhere. "This is exactly what I hoped wouldn't happen," the older me said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Hoshi is the one that finds the Embryo."

"What?"

"She finds the Embryo and wishes for this time to be more like the future."

"If she causes it then why did you bring her?"

"I don't want anyone else to know. So when I couldn't make up a good excuse on why we shouldn't, I decided that I wouldn't let her out of my sight."

"But somehow she got away from you."

"Yes. But we got five days to find her, before she makes that wish."

"Then all we got to do is find her."

"Yea how hard can it be to find one two year old."

"Lets get looking." I said with a smile.

***~3 *~3 Friday 7:09 p.m. The young Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

We have been looking for five days and we still haven't found her. And in twelve minutes everyone's heart eggs are going to turn into X eggs. Everyone future and past were in the park preparing for when the X eggs come. "We need to hurry up and chara change," Tara said.

"Do you have a chara?" I asked Tara.

She nodded and held a light blue egg in her hands.

"My heart unlock," all of us said. We were all engulfed in a white light.

"Amulet Heart."

"Black Lynx."

"Platinum Royale."

"Lunatic Charm."

"Beat Jumper."

"Sky Jack."

"Dear Baby."

"Clown Drop."

All of us said when the light faded.

"Tara aren't you going to change?" I asked.

"Oh right. My heart unlock," she said. She was engulfed by a white light and when it faded she said, "Blue fortune."

She was wearing dark blue shorts with light blue circles on it. A long sleeve white top with frills at the end of the sleeves and the hem of the shirt. White boots that went to her knees and a light blue veil on her head. She was also holding a silver staff with a big blue diamond type thing on top of it.

"We got one more minute." The Kukais called.

"50 seconds." The Rimas called.

"40 seconds." The Tadase called.

"30 seconds." The Yaya and Tara called.

"20 seconds." The Nagihikos called.

"10 seconds." The Utaus called.

"5 seconds." The Ikutos called.

"Time to go." The older me and me called.

"Bring all the X eggs here so we can heal them," the older me shouted.

Everyone nodded and separated as the X eggs appeared while me and me stayed in the park. "Heart speeders," we called. We flew up into the air trying to dodge the X eggs coming at us. "Lets use the heart rod to get them together. Then change with Suu and use remake honey on them," I called. The older me nodded.

"Heart rod!" We called and threw the heart rods so they knock the X eggs in the middle of the park. More and more X eggs were forming around us. So many it was getting difficult to get them all in the middle of the park. "Lets just use remake honey on the ones we got together," the older me shouted. I nodded and changed into Amulet Clover. "Remake honey," we called together. It seemed more powerful and stronger with the both us using it. All the X eggs in the middle of the park was healed but there was still a bunch left so we did not hesitate when we changed back into Amulet Heart and got more in the circle.

***~3 *~3 The young Ikuto's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Slash claw!" The old me and myself called. We then started to use our claws to hit them towards the park where the Amus were at. The X eggs kept hitting my back and shoulders. But I kept hitting them towards the park ignoring the pain. I kept telling myself it is for Hoshi, it is for Hoshi. My future daughter deserves a life where she doesn't have to worry about X eggs. So I ignored the pain and kept hitting the X eggs towards the park.

***~3 *~3 The young Utau's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Nightmare Lorelei." The older me and I called making the X eggs go into the park. We need to hurry up and get all these eggs healed. The older me told me that last time we didn't come from the future so it was more difficult. So since they came we should be able to save the future. So Mizuki could have a normal life. But then again I might not have Mizuki. If we heal all the X eggs then most likely me and Kukai won't get married so we won't have Mizuki. But then again we might. So I have to try and make Mizuki's life better by healing the X eggs.

I was trying my best not to get distracted when I saw X eggs hitting the back of Kukai's head "Hmm… maybe they will make it work," I thought. I laughed a little while I used nightmare lorelei when I saw Kukai in the corner of my eye he was falling off of his snowboard. "Kukai!!!" I shouted. He was about fifty feet in the air and I just prayed I could catch him before he hit the ground.

***~3 *~3 The young Kukai's Pov *~3 *~3**

Me and me were flying around on our snowboard as we called, "Golden victory." Trying to get all the X eggs was a bit difficult but I bet it would be harder alone. "We need to make the future better. Not just for us or our future kids but for everyone that is alive." I thought when something that the older Utau said popped into my head, _"It was you who increased the heat that came out of the blow dryer."_ Man I am going to be a terrible parent. "When all this is over I need to take some classes or something that will help me not make those mistakes," I thought. Then I heard the older me yell, "will you stop staring off into space and help me." He was covered in X eggs and seemed like he was in pain.

"Golden victory!" I shouted and knocked all the X eggs off of him and into the park. I flew up high in the air with my snowboard so I could see the Amus and how they were doing. X eggs then started to hit me in the back of my head very hard. I tried to get them off of me but everything just went black when I heard Utau yell, "KUKAI."

***~3 *~3 The young Rima's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Tightrope dancer!" I called and wrapped the rope around the X eggs and flung them towards the park.

"Juggling party!" the older me called and knocked a bunch of X eggs to the park.

I told her to take it easy and try to stay out of the path of X eggs. Sense is well you she is going to have a baby and it would be bad if the baby got hurt. Even thought it is also purple head's baby too it is still a baby and needs protection. "Oh great I'm already sounding like a mom." I thought.

"Rima!" The young Nagi called he was transformed into Yamato Maihime. I smirked.

"Queen's Waltz," we called together. We healed some of the a lot of the X eggs but not all of them.

"If the Utaus transform into Seraphic Charm and use Angel Cradle we can heal the X eggs faster," the older Nagi said. He was also transformed to Yamato Maihime.

"I'll go tell them," the older me said.

"I'll come so we can use Queen's Waltz right after," the older Nagi said. They went off while me and present day Nagi repeated Queen's Waltz.

***~3 *~3 Tadase's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Holy crown!" I called trying to get the X eggs into the park. More and more X eggs were coming towards me by the minute. I looked up at the sky it looked darker then normal. I quickly turned my attention back to the X eggs and shouted "holy crown."

***~3 *~3 Yaya's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Merry, merry," I called and put about ten X eggs asleep.

Tara pointed her staff at the X eggs I put to sleep and said, "fortune blast." Blue crystals shot out of her staff and sent all of the X eggs I put to into the park. "We need to hurry up we only got two hours left till midnight and the X eggs are starting to hatch," Tara shouted.

I nodded and tried to increase merry, merry so it would put more X eggs asleep.

***~3 *~3 Tara's Pov *~3 *~3**

We only had an hour and half left when I had vision of how to heal the X eggs faster. "Yaya!" I shouted. She looked strait at me after she used merry, merry. "Get everyone in the park," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it."

She hesitated a moment and then went to find everyone while using merry, merry on her way and knocking them towards the park.

***~3 *~3 The young Ikuto's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Ikutos!" I turned around to see Yaya coming towards us. "Tara said to get everyone in the park."

"Why," I asked.

"I don't know. But I would listen to her. With her being physic and all," she said.

"Lets go Ikuto," the older me said.

I laughed a little but went strait to the park.

***~3 *~3 The young Utau's Pov *~3 *~3**

**(Bet cha been waiting for this one).**

"Kukai please wake up," I thought while using angel cradle. He was still unconscious he wasn't hurt very badly though. We put him in a building close by so he would be safe from the X eggs. the building was close enough if he woke up he would be able to see us through one of the window.

"Utaus and Kukais, Tara said we all need to be in the park. Merry, merry," Yaya said running up to us.

"You guys go a head I'll get Kukai," I said running to the building we put Kukai in.

He was still unconscious, but his breathing and heart beat was normal. So I hope he was going be okay, but something inside me told me that I was right and he was okay. "Please wake up Kukai," I said softly as I picked him up and headed towards the park.

When I was half way to the park Kukai said my name in his sleep and a few other words that I was not expecting to hear.

***~3 *~3 The young Kukai's Pov *~3 *~3**

I was in a dark room by myself no light, but I could hear voices. Mostly Utau's voice she kept saying my name, she sounded very upset. Was I dead? Those three words kept repeating in my head. There was no light I had to go to, but maybe there weren't a light when you die. How would they know, no one has ever came back from the dead. At least I don't think anyone has.

"Please wake up Kukai," I heard Utau's voice again.

How do I feel about her? I don't know I have know her for a long time. Do I think of her like a sister. "No," the thought hit me. I don't think I care that way about her. "Utau…" I said, "I think I love her."

***~3 *~3 The young Rima's Pov *~3 *~3**

All us Rimas and Nagis were heading towards the park. When we got there we saw everyone else was already there. Well everyone except young Utau and Kukai. We made our way towards the middle of the park towards with the others. Once everyone was there Tara told all of us to stand in a circle and focus all our power on healing the X eggs and nothing else. We been there for about half an hour we all closed our eyes. I think Midnight was in half an hour and we have only purified half of the X eggs. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock, around our circle there was a pale white light and every egg that seemed to enter our circle got healed. It was amazing, but there was still a lot of X eggs that didn't go into our circle.

By now everyone opened there eyes to see what I was gasping at and I think they were all shocked to well except Tara she acted as if she expected it. "Spread out and make the X eggs go into our circle," Tara told everyone.

We all started walking in opposite direction, healing the X eggs as we went.

***~3 *~3*~3 *~3 *~3**

I know, I know the ending stinks. But at least it was a somewhat happy ending. I never really do know how to end a story without it stinking. The beginning and middle of this story was okay but the ending stinks. *Sigh* I have such great self confidence, don't I?

But anyways I will try and write and post the last chapter up soon.

Oh and my babysitting job finally got back from vacation. So I got a job again this friday, yay. But that also mean less time for writing so boo. But my cousin will also be there helping me, so I will probably work on this other story I am writing a little its called Crystal Moon Island **(which it is mostly a Kutau fic). **Because after this chapter I am going to write a chapter about what the future is like and stuff which won't take that long to write and should be finished before Friday, probably not but it might. Oh and also I heard that people plan there writing before they write. Is that true? 'Cause I know I just write whatever comes into my head. Does that make a bad writer? Oh forget it I like the way I write so I will not do any planning for my stories. Blah, blah, blah, anyways please,

R&R my other stories too.


	7. Surprises?

**I_DO_NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

***~3 *~3 Recap Rima's Pov *~3 *~3**

_I opened my eyes and gasped in shock, around our circle there was a pale white light and every egg that seemed to enter our circle got healed. It was amazing, but there was still a lot of X eggs that didn't go into our circle._

_By now everyone opened there eyes to see what I was gasping at and I think they were all shocked to well except Tara she acted as if she expected it. "Spread out and make the X eggs go into our circle," Tara told everyone._

_We all started walking in opposite direction, healing the X eggs as we went._

***~3 *~3 Four Years In The Future Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

The future is different then what I expected it to be. Because we had school none of us got married three years ago. Utau is even more famous now and she is filming a movie now. Kukai has become a famous soccer player. Rima has became a famous comedian. Nagihiko is a famous dancer. Tadase is going to collage to become a lawyer. Yaya owns a very popular candy store downtown. Ikuto is a famous violinist. Me well I'm not famous I'm going to collage to become a teacher. Mostly so I can keep an eye on X eggs.

I stood out on my balcony of my recently bought house. The sun was setting, it was beautiful. It easily distracted me from the paper I was suppose to be writing. All of my friends were away being successful. While I study to become a boring teacher. "I wish I could travel around like my friends," I said to myself. I looked down at my hands and smiled. I held up my left hand to my face so I could get a better look at my ring given to me three months ago. "I can't believe my going marry him. It seems like a dream," I said quietly.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a head lay on my shoulder. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"Yea, the sunset is beautiful," I said.

"Not what I was talking about," he said.

I smiled and whispered, "I know."

***~3 *~3 Rima's Pov *~3 *~3**

I walked away from the crowds view backstage. It was my last comedy show for the next two months. I went to my dressing room and quickly changed into a purple long sleeve shirt and white skirt that went to my knees. I looked in my mirror and examined myself. I looked my best and was ready to go meet my boyfriend at the airport. I have missed him quite a bit. I remember when we first met. I hated him so much, but somehow we ended up falling in love. We haven't seen each other very much for the past year though. He is traveling and teaching people around the world traditional Japanese dances. But when he was around I was always so busy with my comedy show we couldn't really talk. So we are both taking two months off so we can spend some time together. It was also because Amu was getting married next week. I was the maid of honor so I sort of had to be there for my best friend. I hopped into my car and drove to the air port repeating the same thing over and over again, "I better not catch the bouquet."

I remember that Amu went to a wedding about four months ago and caught the bouquet. When she got engage everyone kept joking that she didn't actually have to get married because she caught the bouquet. "I don't want that to happen to me. Married? Maybe. Catching the bouquet and then getting married next? No. I need to stop asking myself questions and answering them." I said to myself.

"If he doesn't ask me to marry him I just might," I mumbled parking my car.

***~3 *~3 Utau's Pov *~3 *~3**

"Why?" I asked so quietly, making it difficult for someone to hear me. I had a tear stained face with more falling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way," Naoki said.

"How did you want to tell me?" I asked as it started to rain.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," Naoki said taking a step towards me and trying to lay a hand on my shoulder.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" I yelled hitting his hand away and running into the street. I stopped and right in front of me was a car going extremely fast.

"YUKI!!!" Naoki called trying to get to me before I was hit. He was to late though and the car was going to hit me.

"CUT!!!" The director called. "That is it for filming today. Good job everyone, try and do as good as a job tomorrow as you did today."

"Good job with the fake tears Utau," Naoki said.

"Thank you," I said with a bright smile.

"Someone is cheerful," he chuckled.

"Of course I am. You know what day it is," I said brightly.

"Yes I do. It is the day your husband comes back," he said.

"Yes and that reminds me how are things going with your girlfriend?"

"Better," he said.

"Good, you two make a cute couple. Now I have to go pick up my husband," I said waving goodbye and heading to my car. I started my car and drove the to the airport. I haven't seen him for two weeks, there was a big soccer competition in America. He wouldn't tell me how he did in it, he wanted to wait till he got back. But I was about to go see him and I was going to make him tell me whether he likes it or not.

I laid my hand on my stomach as I parked the car. "I have to tell him," I whispered to myself.

***~3 *~3 Nagihiko's Pov *~3 *~3**

I was getting off the plane with high spirits. Knowing I would see my girlfriend soon always cheered me up. I cared about her more then anyone or anything. I stuffed my hand in my jacket pocket and felt the velvet box. I pulled it out and opened it. It was a diamond ring that I bought last year. I closed it and put it back in my pocket. "You better not chicken out _again_," I told myself remembering the last couple of times I tried to ask her. I was so afraid she would say no and that I would lose her. So every time I have chickened out.

"Just ask her if she says no, trade the ring for earrings for her. If she says no and dumps you, find a tall bridge or cliff," I mumbled to myself

"Nagi," I looked forward and saw the funniest girl in the world. My girlfriend.

She ran up to me, when she caught her breath she said, "hi Nagi."

"Hello Rima," I said.

"Ask her you idiot," I thought.

"Rima? Can I ask you something?" I said.

"You just did," she said.

"I'm serious," I said.

"Umm…sure go ahead," she said probably a little thrown off by how serious I was.

"I…wi," I said.

"Will you marry me?" Rima asked with a serious expression.

"What?" I asked a little stunned.

"I said will you marr-" she said.

"I'm suppose to ask," I said cutting her off.

"Well you haven't so I decided to take action," she said loudly.

"Well I was going to ask you. I even have the ring and everything," I said a bit louder then her.

"Well if you were planning on asking me then why didn't you?" She said yelling by now.

"I was about to but you cut me off," I said also yelling.

By now everyone was staring at us but I didn't really care. All I was concerned about was my girlfriend. "Can I see the ring," she asked.

I could hear people whispering about us, some were saying we seemed like a married couple. Others thought we were siblings fighting over when I should ask my girl friend to marry me. "Here," I said handing her the ring.

"Aren't you going to get down on one knee?" She asked while blushing.

I smiled got down on one knee opened the velvet box and asked. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said smiling taking the ring and putting it on her ring finger.

Everyone that was watching started clapping and a bunch shouted congratulations. Rima had a annoyed look on her face, making me laugh.

"Will all of you mind your own business," she yelled at the crowd surrounding us.

"Lets go," I said.

She nodded.

***~3 *~3 Kukai's Pov *~3 *~3**

I was looking around trying to spot my blonde wife. There was a lot of blondes here, but mine wasn't. where is she I want to tell her how I did. "Maybe I'll call her, but then again she might be busy filming or getting swarmed by fans." I told myself.

"Kukai!" I looked towards where the voice was and saw my beautiful wife.

"Utau," I said smiling. Giving her a quick kiss. "I got something to tell you," I said.

"Me too," she said.

"You go first," I said.

"No you," she said.

"How about the same time," I said.

She nodded.

"My team won!"

"I'm pregnant."

We said at the same time.

"What? Really?" We said together.

We both nodded.

"We're having a kid." I said.

"Yes," she said.

"Is it a Mizuki or Matzuki?" I asked.

"We have to wait to find out," she said.

"Okay. Until then I call it Mizuki slash Matzuki," I said pulling her into an embrace.

"Don't say that or I'm going to end up having twins," she chuckled.

***~3 *~3 One week later Amu's Pov *~3 *~3**

"You look beautiful," my mom said.

"Thank you," I said, a little nervous.

"How do I look?" Ami asked spinning around in her flower girls dress.

"Wonderful," I said.

"I should probably go sit down now," my mom said.

"Okay," I said.

"Come on Ami," my mom said.

As they were leaving Yaya, Rima, and Utau came in. "You look beautiful Amu," Yaya said.

"I wonder if I will look half as beautiful as you do?" Rima said.

"You will. You and Nagi just need to get engage first," I said.

Her face got a hint of pink in it as she said, "we already are." She held up her ring finger to show the diamond ring.

"Congratulations!" I said giving her a hug.

"What about me?" Utau asked.

"Your already married," Yaya said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about something that happens after you get married," she said.

"What are you talki-" I started to say.

"YOUR PREGNANT!!!" Rima and Yaya yelled.

She smiled and nodded yes.

"Congratulations," the three of us said together.

"Are you guys ready?" Someone asked from the door.

"Yes," we shouted.

Rima walked down first, then Utau, then Yaya, then Ami, and finally my dad led me down the isle and to my future husband…Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

***~3 *~3 End Of The Story *~3 *~3**

A New Life story said and done. Well the story is over, so thank you everyone that reviewed.

I am also proud that I could turn an idea that was suppose to be a one shot into a story that had six chapters.

I also uploaded a new story today it is called Crystal Moon Island, so if you like Kutau you should read.

Goodbye now.


End file.
